HOLIDAY IN
by Alexandreia-Uchiha
Summary: It was up to Ahinata to get the Akatsuki to the Holidayplace, Pheonix Bay rated t for hidan
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: HOLIDAY

It was easier to travel at night, less traffic and therefore less road-rage. But it was harder if you are driving with the whiny sounding Uchiha Itachi, the blindest (literaly and metaphorically) memeber of the Akatsuki, who was trying to wrestle the steering wheel out of you hands even before you get in the car. Konan-sama stole the keys out of his grasp and jingled the keys in front of the blind Uchiha.

"Not in your condition." She snapped. "I'm driving."

"WHAT!" The others communaly whined. Konan turned to face the rest of the group with a I-am-going-to-hurt-you-real-good-if-you-keep-on-moaning look. Pein yawned as he saw that the beginning of the morning show over the horizon. He was sleepy, and he could tell that the others were too. All except Tobi and Konan, who had been driving the cars. Only Itachi, Kisame and Sasori were willing to exit the Hummers, the rest were asleep.

"Ahinata said to look for red balloons." Tobi said, drinking the last of

his coffee. Konan squinted and pointed into the dimmness. In the darkness the red balloon shone. It was on a post of somekind. On closer inspection, it was a driverway. Konan whooped and high-fived Sasori.

"Lets go people." Konan minutes later, Konan manouvered the Hummer down a cobbled driveway that lead to the seaside was the first to exit the

car and inhale the moist seaspray. Ahinata slid the door open and smiled.

"God, I thought you all died!" she shouted. Konan saw that she was all wet.

"Whats up with being wet?" Konan asked.

"I just got out of the sea." She replied, coming down from the veranda and to help the tired Akatsuki. Tobi jumped out of the car and gasped at the house. It was at least three stories.

"Welcome to Pheonix Bay."

The views were amazing. It was as if a pheonix had streaked the skies with the reds, yellows and golds the mythical creature was famed for. It was a striking sight, with the sea a almost vivid purple and the black islands against both of those brilliant colours, enhancing the whole scene. Whilst Pein woke the others, Ahinata showed Konan and Tobi the house.

It was tidily furnished, seats made of leather sat in the living room whilst a totaly stainless steel kitchen with scattered bits of red decorated it sat opposite of this living room. The whole place felt like a western hotel with a big pricetag. No one would ever guess that it was a safehouse for a shinobi religion. She could hear muttering, strewn with an frequent swear.

"You had to bring that heretic to this place didn't you?"'

"Well he is of the Akatsuki." Konan answered. "And you can't talk, ain't you a religious zealot?"

"Ahh...touche." she said. Tobi was jumping around.

"Tobi needs to go to the toliet, un" Deidara said sleepily.

"Upstairs, first door to the left."

_Authors note: Welcome to what I think is comedy. Is it funny or not? Don't answer that but this, PLEASE REVIEW, I'm pleading here on my knees for the reviews, as they make stories better!!!!!REVIEW PLEASESESE_

_Thanks anyways for reading this,_

_Alexandriea-Uchiha_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: DELICIOUS

It was a small house, compared to the others. As the light shone apon the beaches and then cascading towards the modern homes, the true extent of this beuatiful setting was revealled. The sands were iron, so the black was shimmery. The water was sparkling like a newly cut sapphire. How Konan liked this view and wished this was the Akatsuki Lair. She looked back into the house to see all of the men were very happy, almost too happy. Ahinata was chatting to the attentive Sasori about something properly doll related as she felt a hand slide into hers.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Pein said. He looked at her with the very rare soft face that he had always shown to her and her alone. He kissed her on the forehead and Konan blushed furiously.

"Of course." Konan replied, her gaze returning to the scenery. "As you said eariler anything goes right."

"Hmm." When did he say that?

She paused, not knowing if it was alright. She gripped his hands and kissed him. Deepily. Lovingly. Heatedly. Konan saw the door slide open and Nata's face poke out of the house.

"Good luck and theres rooms upstairs." She said cheekily, she raised the pair a thumbs up and closed it behind her before either could kill her. People whooped.

"She's weird." Pein commented.

"What's normal?" Konan said. "There's a plant, a shark and a lolipop-man."

At this, Pein laughed.

I don't know, he thought as he watched the group of people chat. Just chatting. No one was trying to kill each other and even Hidan was being civil. This place was having a good effect on the Akatsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: FORBIDDEN LOVE AFFAIR

"Hello, un."

The girl turned to see Deidara. She smiled a reply and continued watching the waves pound the beach uncessily. She looked the same age as the boy, her face pale, framed by masses of blond curls that sat above her shoulder. She wore a plain black singlet that couldn't stop showing the fact that she was greatily endowed. Under this she wore a pair of grey trackpants.

"What is your name?" Deidara asked, settling beside the girl.

"My name is Dannah, Iwa-no-Deidara." She replied sadily. Deidara froze in fear, _how did she know my name?_

"It seems that you have been in the dark about Ahinata's condition." The blond continued. Deidara's body wanted to run and alert the others that a Kuniochi was aware of their location, but knowing that they wouldn't believe him as far as they could throw him (Which is far) he decided to stay and listen. All the while he heard a crunch from the house and Ahinata's thunderous yell at whoever. The girl smirked and glanced at her company. Deidara had the distinct impression she was not just seeing him, but seeing through his soul (or its remenants). It was those eyes of her. They were exactly the same as Ahinata's. Except they were more frosty, cold.

"How do you know Ahinata?" Deidara asked the girl. The girl chuckled at the blond.

"Ahinata is a very precious commodity, do you think I will lose sight of her?" the girl said, her voice too old for her age. It was intriguing. "No, I've been here since she was initated into the Akatsuki. She has been a projsc


End file.
